


Summer 7: Kakashi x Reader

by Lily1856



Series: Summers between Us [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily1856/pseuds/Lily1856
Summary: Somewhere in his mind, he knew this was going to hurt. But, for once, he took the chance to get hurt again for something new.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: Summers between Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679509
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Who is she?

He felt strange, the heavy armour weighed down on his body, sinking into his flesh, the flexible material tight against his skin.

It was strange, having to wear his Anbu uniform again. He picked up the smooth cool mask in his gloved hands, the intricate red strokes sending chills down his spine. Contemplating the mission, he was reminded once again why he had to wear the blood-soaked armour; because Terukia and Saen are Anbu so he had to dress the same, all to deliver a simple letter to an ex bingo-nin. 

The ex bingo-nin was a female called Reader, and she was somehow related to the Hokage, who was probably pacing around her office waiting for the reply. Tsunade had specifically asked him, Kakashi Hatake; now a Jonin teacher, to go on this mission and asked him to stay behind and wait for the reply which was hopefully a yes. And for some unfathomable reason, Tsunade asked for him to get to know her? Slipping on the mask and tying it securely, he stared at the white envelope sitting on his desk through the familiar eyes. 

Letting out a sigh, he wondered. Why did he have to go? Why is she so important? Why send 3 Anbu for a letter even if it’s an ex bingo-nin?

The image of an angry Tsunade stopped his thoughts in their tracks, scooping up the envelope and tucking it gently into the pocket in his armour, he let out another deep sigh. Glancing at the clock it seems as though he would have to go… Stepping out, he took a deep breath and leapt from his balcony to meet the other two who were probably already waiting for him. 

The air rushed through his hair, the mask uncomfortably settling on his face like a second skin, and he was glad that his usual mask was on as well, even if it was useless in concealing his face. Dropping down in the forest at the meeting point he saw the others. 

“Hey Uma,” he waved casually at Terukia, the bigger one out of the two, wearing a bear mask. “Sorry, I got lost in the path of life.”, he rubbed the back of his neck feeling self-conscious in front of his former Anbu comrades. Old habits die hard he supposed, though he supposed being late with silly excuses was a good cover for him.

Jumping up into a tree Saen who sported a Hawk mask laughed, “Wow, never gets old. But, we should get going, hurry up Inu!” 

“You should be the one hurrying Taka.”, he shot back as he set off, gliding through the familiar trees ahead of the other two. Inhaling the natural scent of wood and grass, he felt calmer. The smooth paper of the envelope rustled in his uniform while he jumped through the forest towards Yugakure, where the mysterious Reader resided.

That night, he stared up into the starry sky from the eyes of his mask, unable to sleep despite Saen keeping guard. He slipped the letter to the ex bingo-nin out of his armour, it was sealed with the Hokage sign of the leaf, his nose, picking out the familiar scent of lilac and alcohol. 

The instructions for the mission etched into his mind, "Kakashi. I'm sending you on an important S-Class mission. You must send this letter and bring back a reply from the ex bingo-nin called Reader, living on the south-western end of Yugakure. I'll be sending two Anbu with you to send the letter but you alone will wait for the reply."

Why him? Why not someone else? Why send three people for a letter and have one come back with the reply?

Shaking his head of the thoughts, he packed the letter and note away. Just a little bit more until skylight and we'll be there, he thought.

The crisp cool morning mist settled down, into the area and beside him, Terukia shifted, sitting up straight from his slouched position against a tree. Saen jumps down from above, stretching his body. 

Yawning lightly, Kakashi made a simple observation, “Looks like it’s time to go.” 

“We’ll be there by sunrise,” Terukia said, standing up and calmly observing the sky. 

It took 1 day for the trained ninjas to get to the little house, and they got there quickly without trouble, which made Kakashi wonder what could possibly require  three two Anbu ninja and ex-anbu- jonin ninja.

They land in a small clearing, walking through the foliage to reach the small house. Saen leapt into a nearby tree searching for foreign presences, motioning that he secured the area after a brief moment. Terukia scoured the North wall for the mark. After confirming with a nod to Kakashi, he motioned for him to lead the way and explain to the house owner what they'd come for.

Knocking politely he waited with bated breath. It was quite early when they arrived at Reader's house and he wondered if she would be awake. Focusing his hearing on any footsteps that may appear, he leaned closer to the door. He knew that it was the right house as it had the small scent mark left by the scouter’s kunai so he wasn't worried but it was dangerous, so he held a shuriken in his palm. 

He tilted his ear towards the door, hearing soft footsteps, as though the person was trying to not be heard. Stepping back he knocked on the door again and said “(Y/n) we know you're there, please open the door. We're messengers from Tsunade-sama". He’d always wondered what the dangerous ex bingo-nin would be like, with the only tell of her appearance being in the bingo books he collected. Even then it was only ever just a face but what happened next made him choke on whatever thought he ever had.


	2. Stuck in your head...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is he feeling? He doesn't know and after meeting her there are more questions floating in his head!

He had knocked again, just once, as he knew she was behind the door, the soft sweet scent that he couldn’t place was stronger now that she was closer. “Good mor..”, The door gave a click as the knob turned and he braced himself, his mouth started forming the words for the speech he had prepared but instead, falling open to gape at this woman. 

The eyes from behind his mask shook. A slightly sheer nightgown was draped loosely against scarred delicate skin, exposing her neck and a peek of her chest, her shoulders bare. Her arms, legs and feet were exposed to a cool morning breeze. It was almost frustrating how easily the gown left  **everything** to the imagination. But, this woman was beautiful, she was painted with the rays of the sunrise and he couldn't help but trace the exposed skin in front of him. The healed scars that marred her skin, however, reminded him that she was dangerous and he inwardly groaned. He knew that his comrades were just as surprised as he was, with the stock stillness he felt at his back, not even a breath was heard. 

These emotions flashed through his mind as he pulled himself back into reality by closing his mouth to start again. It was hard not to linger but in that split second, he regained his composure and continued his rehearsed speech.”...ning, (Y/n). Tsunade-sama sent us to give you an important letter."Luckily for him that eternity seemed to only be a short pause in his sentence. Averting his eyes to the subdued expression of worry resting on her face he mentally gave himself a pat on the back for his quick thinking and being quick about his blunder. 

Reaching into his armour pocket and extracting the envelope, he passes it to her. A shiver runs up his arm, senses acutely aware of his gloved fingertips brushing against her hand, it seemed as though all of his body was in overdrive as the scent of jasmine, the touch, the soft breaths overwhelmed him. He had to get a grip, the mission was done and the other two had to go so he took a quick breath and turned around saying, “You both can head back, I will be enough.” They nodded at him and left. They all knew that they had to head back quickly because the Hokage needed all hands on deck but Kakashi was asked to return with a reply from the reader, so he stayed. Despite having a proper reason to stay, he knew that internally Terukia and Saen were snickering at his predicament; being alone with a woman who was barely dressed. 

Turning back he felt her strong gaze on his mask. He took this moment to skim over her form again and he observed that at first glance she didn’t look like a ninja at all. Looking closer though, she had sharp eyes, scarred flesh and lightly defined limbs giving herself away. “What does she want?", her soft voice startled him, it was slightly hoarse from sleep but he found himself etching the sound of her voice into his head, replaying it in his memories.

Thinking quickly he flusteredly replied with, "I don’t know. However, I am waiting until you have your answer to the letter. I will be staying in the village for a week at most. Please write down your answer to the Hokage as soon as possible. I will return when you have a reply." and shunshin to the village landing on a hidden corner of the large rooftop. 

He sat down, pulling the stuffy mask off and staring blearily into the blue sky. Replaying the embarrassing situation in his head he realised that she had not meant to meet them in her sleepwear. She was also probably startled at the arrival of 3 Anbu ninjas, suspicious of why they were here and forgot about her compromising clothing when meeting them because of this. Rubbing his face to get rid of the strange burning on his skin, he questioned himself. Why was this woman getting to him so much? She's beautiful yes, but he wasn't sure why his body seemed to gravitate towards her despite barely knowing her.

It was strange, he’s never felt this way before even when reading his favourite possessions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have zero ideas for what I should make him do... slowly getting more lost and sorry for the short chapter readers! I just got stuck and lost Ahah.
> 
> -Lil56

**Author's Note:**

> Just a follow up to the summer 8 one to give you guys more knowledge~  
> And sorry to you all for not posting much. With the whole Covid stuff I should have more time but I recently got a new kitten, his name is Leo!! And as you all should know kittens are like human babies and need a lot lot lot of attention, so I've mostly been busy cleaning up after Leo and tending to him almost 24/7 with how excitable he is. Let me know if you want some cute pictures!  
> Any comments and ideas would be appreciated!! 
> 
> -Lil56


End file.
